


十四章 后续

by Axel666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel666/pseuds/Axel666
Summary: 牛岛若利*天童觉前文：https://xiaomei475.lofter.com/post/30901f78_1c6eda3b6





	十四章 后续

从两人达成“取消晚餐”的共识后就没有停止接吻。作为房间的主人，牛岛轻车熟路地将天童推出浴室，一路推到床边。  
天童的腿碰到床沿，浑身战栗了一下，但牛岛没有停下手中的动作，摩挲着天童后颈的手沿着脊椎一路向下，在尾椎处停了下来。  
“若利？”  
牛岛突然轻轻一推，天童毫无防备地落入松软的被子里。屋顶的灯光被牛岛遮去大半，天童整个人都在牛岛投下的阴影里。即使位于背光处，天童依旧能看到黑暗中熠熠发光的双眸，充斥着最原始的欲望。  
天童暗自乐开了花：太好了，原来若利也对我有同样的欲望啊。  
牛岛原本托着天童腰尾的手不安分地四处摸着，摸到天童发痒到想笑，不由地问：“若利，你有这方面的经验吗？”  
牛岛眨了眨眼睛：“要先脱衣服吧？”  
天童被牛岛这么一搞，刚刚紧张的情绪去了几分，还能有闲情逸致地摆出一个嘻嘻笑的表情：“那是当然。”  
说罢，两人都自顾自地脱掉上衣和裤子。  
天童偷偷瞄着牛岛的下体。牛岛平时都穿着合体的西装，大致能看出令多数男同胞羡慕的尺寸，现在退去裤子，又处于勃起状态，更把只有一层薄布的内裤撑成让人脸红的形状。  
天童呼吸不知不觉间粗重起来。  
不好，光顾着看若利了。  
刚刚还似乎游刃有余的天童脱内裤时却是慢慢吞吞磨磨蹭蹭。  
啊，真的很可爱啊，天童。牛岛第一次、无论是口头还是在内心，第一次使用了“可爱”这个词来形容人类。  
不管天童继续与自己的羞耻心做着斗争，牛岛抓过天童的双手压在他的头顶，半强迫式地直接把他的内裤扒了下来。  
“若利！？？？”天童难以置信地看看自己被压在头顶的手，又看看被牛岛退下的内裤，无论哪边都让天童既兴奋又害怕。  
牛岛看着天童窄小的后面，似乎有点犯难。  
“若利，进来前需要扩张哦。”啊啊，为什么还要我来教他如何给我扩张呢…说完，用眼神指了指浴室，不知道那个造成现状的罪魁祸首现在躺在地上还是洗脸池边。  
牛岛拿润滑剂回来时旋了旋盖子，未能成功打开。  
为了不让牛岛彻底破坏这瓶润滑剂，天童一把夺过：“这是掀开的设计啦。”顺手演示一下。  
下一秒天童也发愁起来。润滑剂到了自己手上，再塞回若利手里感觉有点尴尬。  
“我自己来吧。”说罢，天童挤了一堆润滑液到自己的手指上，犹豫了一下，还是微微张开腿，将手指送向那个需要接纳牛岛的私密处。  
天童发誓他真的一点也不想找一面镜子看看自己的脸颊和头发到底哪个更红。冰凉的触感让天童想起打针前抹在皮肤上的酒精，唯一不同的是对接下来要发生的事情的期待代替了打针的恐惧。  
牛岛无法一而再再而三地忍受天童以“主动”之名做着拖延的事情了。  
“天童，让我来吧。”  
“诶？”  
这是陈述句而非问句。下一秒牛岛抽出天童的手指，换上自己的。  
确实需要扩张。牛岛对自己的尺寸有着没有感情倾向的评价，但这么窄小的入口要容纳自己，确实需要想办法先适应一下。  
可惜牛岛是个没有经验的人。他只是单纯地用手指模仿交合的形态抽插着，偶尔不小心用力过猛撞在了天童的肠肉上。天童龇牙咧嘴让牛岛慌张起来：“没事吧？”  
天童无语地望向天花板。感觉扩张得差不多了，若利一脸薄汗想必也忍得很辛苦吧？再这么搞下去，对两人只剩折磨。  
“够了，若利快进来吧。”  
天童坦然地双腿勾住牛岛的腰，做着最后的邀请。  
牛岛抬起天童的一条腿，借着润滑剂帮助，没有阻力地没入天童体内。  
天童和牛岛都不约而同地为塞得满满当当十分契合的满足感发出喟叹。  
天童又双手勾上牛岛的脖颈，亲了亲他的鼻尖。牛岛在他的脸颊上回敬了一个吻，默不吭声地缓缓抽动起来。

跟着天童哼唧的规律，牛岛无师自通地找到了他最敏感的地方，并毫不吝啬地进攻着那处。他还发现，只要舔舐啃咬天童的侧颈，下面就会夹得更紧，喘息也会更加急促揪心。牛岛当然不会放过这些发现，也不知是增添了自己的乐趣还是天童的乐趣。  
无法承受牛岛给予的灭顶的快感，感觉下一秒肌肉就会因过度紧绷而断裂、大脑因快感的积压而炸开，天童不住摇着头：“够了！已经够了！”  
牛岛减缓了在敏感点摩擦的速率，松开天童劲瘦的胯，转而抓住他攒住床单的手，与他的手指交缠在一起，在侧颈上轻轻吻了吻，温柔的动作仿佛是在询问：这样就可以了吗？这样就足够了吗？  
终于...终于能与若利君这么肌肤相亲，这样是绝对不够的。  
”不...不，就这么把我弄坏吧。“天童挺了挺腰，双手也像蛇一样攀上牛岛的双臂。  
牛岛得到号令，如同蓄势待发的猎豹，整个人覆了上去。  
天童能感受到牛岛紧实的胸肌和腹部紧紧地贴着自己的躯干，而自己的前端也摩擦着牛岛腹肌。不容小觑的尺寸一下一下有力地钉进自己的体内。牛岛额上的汗水随着动作滴落在天童的嘴角。配合牛岛皱着眉头的认真表情，性感极了。  
天童却不知道，自己潮红着脸，伸舌将嘴角的汗水舔去，赤色的头发随着牛岛的动作晃动着，像火焰一般灼烧着人心，在牛岛眼里也是性感至极。  
两人似乎都逐渐进入了难以自持的境况。牛岛的抽插愈发快速且没有章法，天童也在牛岛的后背上又抓又锤。就在那个临界点，天童将脸紧紧贴在牛岛的肩窝上，却怎么也止不住泪水。  
他百转千回的心意终于得到了回答。

之后他们摸索着换了好几种姿势，每次都是天童先缴械投降。直到天童已经累得连根手指都懒得动，精神也在清醒与沉睡的边界挣扎着，牛岛才打算放过他。

“我们现在算是什么关系呢？”在完全昏睡过去前，天童气若游丝地问道。  
“当然是恋人了。”  
下一秒，只剩下完全漆黑的梦境。


End file.
